freddyfazbearspizzafandomcom-20200214-history
Phone Guy
Phone Guy is a previous security guard who previously worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Little is known about him, except that he is one of the previous security guards and is presumably dead in the 3rd game. He helps the player by sending them messages each night, with the exception of the 6th Night and Custom Night. Personality Phone Guy is calm, and does not seems to show any signs of fear of the animatronics. Throughout the game, he does his best to inform the player that there's "Really nothing to worry about," despite the obvious danger. It's unknown if he's lying to the player out of free will, or if he's obligated to do so. He seems to be very hesitant, often stuttering and nervously laughing. Dialogue At the start of the 1st Night and up until the 4th Night, Phone Guy will call and leave a message. The messages are transcribed below. Do not read ahead if you do not want Phone Guy's calls to be spoiled. Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 ''Note: The phone call from Night Five is not actually spoken by Phone Guy. It's more likely one of the animatronics in a deep, garbled, demonic-sounding voice. When the audio clip is played backwards and some post-processing applied, it is rendered into a difficult to understand, and hard to translate, garble. Trivia * It's quite important to listen to what he has to say on the first and second night. He will give the player key hints on gameplay and the mechanics of how the game works. He is the game's version of a tutorial. This also goes for what he says on the 3rd night. If the player runs out of power, their best bet is to remain motionless (i.e. "Play Dead") while Freddy plays his song. This gives the player more time to hold out until 6 AM. * It is commonly theorized that Phone Guy is stuffed inside of the Chica animatronic, as a second row of smaller teeth can be seen in its mouth, as well as the fact Chica will sometimes make very raspy, human-like groaning noises when close to the player. However, many debate that the teeth simply belong to the endoskeleton inside the suit, and that the rasping noises are not specific to Chica, as Bonnie is known to make the same sounds. * Likewise, some speculate that the Phone Guy was not stuffed into Chica on Night 4, but into Golden Freddy instead. Evidence to support this would be that he has a limp, lifeless body that is in a position that is commonly adopted by dead bodies while sat down. Evidence against this is that Golden Freddy can appear on the 1st night commonly, the 2nd rarely and the 3rd most commonly, yet Phone Guy was killed on the 4th Night. However, this has been rebutted because the Phone Guy could have been a guard long before Mike was. (Supporting evidence may be further enforced by the fact that the phone guy never refers to the player directly, rather speaking in a more generalised tone, as advice from one senior security guard to another). *Even when Phone Guy is talking to the player over the phone, it is important to keep an eye out for Freddy and the others (he even tells the player this himself). If the player only pays attention to him, they'll likely die very shortly after, sometimes before he even finishes talking. *It's possible that the Phone Guy was stuffed into one of the heads Backstage, as he asks the player to check inside the suits in the back room and always wondered what was inside them, implying that he knew he was going to die, and knew that he would be stuffed into an animatronic suit or head. * Scott says that he himself voiced Phone Guy. Category:Characters